Rain make me fall to you!
by bearnya jung
Summary: -YUNJAESTORY- hujan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu -Jung Yunho-/Oneshoot/yunhoside/RnR/ author baru XD


Cast: yunho, jaejoong, junsu, yoochun changmin

Pairing : Yunjae~

Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

Disclamer : Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin milik diri mereka sendiri dan Agensi masing-masing. Author cuman pinjem nama doang~ cerita punya saya!

**Summary : hujan membuatku jatuh cinta-jungyunho-/yunjae/oneshoot/yunhoside~**

TYPO/ kayanya cerita kali ini dari segi yunho side gitu/OOC mungkin~ XD

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang changmin~ XD

**NP: destiny- TVXQ! vers HOMIN kyhd album~**

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan –Jung Yunho- sedang terduduk di halte bus, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengerutu.

"Aku benci hujan." Gerutu namja tinggi tersebut. Yah apa yang dia lakukannya mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Menunggu bis? Tentu tidak karena bis yang melewati rumahnya sudah tidak beroperasi lagi. Bertemu teman? Oh ayolah namja tampan itu masih mengenakan seragam klub sepak bolanya tak mungkin pula dia bertemu dengan seseorang ditempat seperti ini. Bertemu pacar? Ah.. apalagi pacar namja berkulit eksotis ini belum memiliki seseorang yang bisa dibilang pacar dan bertemu dengan pacar di sebuah halte. Ughhh.. bukan sytle Jung Yunho sekali. Kalau begitu apa yang sedang dilakukan namja tampan itu sendiri di halte, sekarang sudah malam dan tak ada bus yang lewat?

"Yah, hujan segeralah reda! Aku mau pulang!" Maki namja itu entah pada siapa. Dia hanya kesal karena hujan yang turun dari tadi tidak kunjung reda sehingga membuatnya berteduh dihalte ini. Hujan mengguyur tepat setelah dia selesai berlatih di klub sepak bola di sekolahnya membuat niatnya untuk segera pulang harus tertunda. Padahal seluruh tubuhnya sudah pegal terbesit pikiran untuk pulang hujan-hujanan toh rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Tapi tiba-tiba namja tersebut mengingat ancaman umma cantiknya tadi pagi.

"_Jung Yunho! Sekali lagi kau pulang hujan-hujanan. Umma tak segan-segan akan mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah!"_ pekik umma Jung sebelum Yunho pamit kepadanya.

Ughh... seorang Jung Yunho kapten tim sepak bola Dongbang School dengan umur yang sudah 17 tahun dan duduk dikelas 3 senior high school dan masih diantar-jemput ummanya? ANDWEEEEE….. mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti maka dari itu namja itu memilih berteduh di halte ini. Jika saja mobil sportnya tidak dibengkel mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. Diliriknya jam tangan rolex yang melingkar ditangan kirinya mata sipitnya membulat maksimal begitu melihat jarum jam tersebut.

"MWO! Sudah jam setengah 11!" pekiknya kaget itu berarti dia sudah berada di halte ini selama satu setengah jam. Yaampun apakah hujan sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti sejenak ? Sungguh dia sudah bosan menunggu dihalte yang sepi ini. Bayangkan sejak dia menunggu hanya dia saja yang duduk disini.

"Arghhh.. aku benci hujannn!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya tanpa sadar sepasang mata doe melihatnya kaget.

"Kenapa kau benci hujan? Aku menyukainya. " ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya .

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, segera Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihat seorang namja yang memiliki sepasang mata doe melihatnya bibir _cherry_nya melengkungkan senyuman. Mungkin sedang menertawakan wajah frustasi Yunho yang terlihat menggemaskan **–ingetwajahyunppayang bergiyomisemalam-.**

"Wae?' Tanya namja cantik tersebut ketika melihat Yunho yang terdiam.

"N-ne.." Jawab Yunho tergagap. Terpesona oleh kecantikan namja disampingnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba…

"MWO! Sejak kapan kau disini!" teriak Yunho kaget. Seingatnya dia sendirian dihalte ini apalagi sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Apakah namja disebelahnya ini merupakan hantu?

"Yah! Kenapa berteriak seperti melihat hantu sih? Aku sudah lima belas menit yang lalu disini. Kau saja yang tak menyadariku, sedari tadi kau hanya menggerutu sambil melihat langit." Jawab namja cantik itu dalam sekali tarikan napas. Sungguh dia tak terima dilihat seperti hantu oleh Yunho. Padahal dia sengaja berhenti karena melihat namja berkulit tan ini duduk sendirian di halte yang sudah sepi.

"Ji-jinnja? Miaannee..aku tak bermaksud." Ucap Yunho. Ughh hujan benar-benar membuat dia tak sadar akan kehadiran orang disebelahnya.

"Gwenchana, Yunho-kun." Ucap namja cantik tersebut. Suaranya yang lembut tetap terdengar diantara derasnya hujan yang mengguyur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yunho-kun?" Namja cantik tersebut bertanya kepada yunho sembari tangannya menggapai tetesan hujan , sebuah senyuman tak lupa terlihat dibibir _cherry_nya.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda. _Eomma_ku akan mengamuk jika aku pulang dalam keadaan basah_**lagi**_." Jawab Yunho dengan memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bertanya banyak pada sosok namja cantik disebelahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namanya? Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini? Siapa gerangan nama namja cantik di sebelahnya? Apakah sosok disebelahnya nyata atau merupak makhluk-makhluk yang paling tak mau ditemuinya? Oke, coret untuk pertanyaan terakhir karena setelah dilihatnya baik-baik namja disebelahnya menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Haaah.. Yunho bernapas lega.

"Ohh, kau tak membawa payung?" Tanyanya lagi

"_Ani_. Aku tak suka membawa paying. Oh ayolah seorang Jung Yunho membawa payung? WTH?" Jawab Yunho menggebu-gebu.

"Hahhaha…kau lucu sekali Yunho-kun." Ucap namja cantik itu disela tawanya sembari menutup bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Membuat Yunho terpana untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kulihat kau membawa payung?" Tanya Yunho setelah sadar bahwa dia terlalu larut mendengar tawa namja itu.

"Emm.. aku…" Namja cantik itu mulai gelisah. Sepertinya bingung untuk mengutarakan maksudnya kepada Yunho.

"Ini..ini untukmu saja. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Lagipula aku suka hujan." Ucap namja itu cepat setelah menyerahkan sebuah payung yang dipakainya kepada Yunho dan segera berlari dari halte tersebut meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Yunho sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"YAH! Yah! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanaan! Bagaimana nanti aku mengembalikan payung ini. YAH!" Teriak Yunho keras berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan yag mengguyur.

Namja cantik Itu berbalik segera setelah mendengar teriakan yunho, "Hujan, hujan yang akan mempertemukan kita Yunho–kun!" Jawabnya tak kalah keras dan berlalu hingga punggungnya tak dapat dilihat oleh Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Yah daripada dia pulang hujan-hujanan dan mendapat omelan dari _eomma_ cantiknya tak ada salahnya menerima kebaikan orang lain. Diliriknya payung yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Seharusnya kau meminjamkan payung yang bermotif sedikit _macho_" Ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh melihat motif _hellokitty_ pada payung tersebut. Segera dibuka payung tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ah..tak ada salahnya kalau dia mulai berpikir hujan tak sepenuhnya buruk kan?

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut, Yunho masi belum bertemu dengan namja misterius tersebut padahal dia selalu membawa payung _hellokitty_ didalam tasnya. Berharap bertemu dengan namja cantik itu eoh, Jung Yunho? Diliriknya tetesan hujan melalui jendela disebelah bangkunyaa.

"_Hujan, hujan yang akan mempertemukan kita Yunho–kun!"_ Kata-kata itu teringat kembali. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum bertemu eoh? Padahal hampir setiap hari Seoul diguyur hujan. Ia pun sengaja satu bulan ini tidak membawa mobilnya ke sekolah. Apakah hujan membenci dirinya balik sehingga dia tak bisa bertemu dengan namja itu?

"_Hyung~"_

"_Hyung!"_

"YAH, Jung yunho!" teriak namja tinggi itu membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Ahhh..n-neee? Wae Minnie?" Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat_ dongsaeng _yang berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekal didepannya.

"Nih, _eomma_ titipkan padaku. Katanya Hyung tak sempat sarapan tadi" Ucap Minnie -_dongsaeng Yunho-_ sambil meletakkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang dimeja sang _hyung._

"Oh, ne _gomawo ne Minnie ya_" Segera diambil kotak bekal tersebut sambil tersenyum pada sang _dongsaeng._

"Its okey _hyung_. Pesan _eomma_ kau harus menghabiskan bekal ini sampai habis _hyung_." Pesan Changmin sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Kau tak mau makan juga, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho sedikit keras agar terdengar Changmin

"_Ani hyung, Eomma_ sudah membuat dua kotak bekal untukku dan aku mau memakannya bersama _suiee hyung yepooo_~" Jawabnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Dua kotak bekal? Huhh dasar perut karet. Yunho saja untuk makan satu kotak bekal buatan eommanya perutnya seakan mau meledak. Yah eomma cantiknya itu kalau sudah membuat bekal dengan kotak bekal sekecil ini namun isinya bisa untuk tiga porsi. Sepertinya eommanya berpikir kalau setiap anaknya memiliki perut yang sangat lebar seperti changmin. -_-

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi mengakhiri kegiatan mengajar disekolah. Semua murid-murid bergegas untuk pulang begitu pula dengan seorang namja bermata sipit yang tampak sedang membereskan bukunya. Tampak namja tersebut agak kesulitan untuk menyimpan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong, tasnya sudah penuh dengan buku pelajaran!

'_Sebaiknya aku pegang saja kotak itu daripada meninggalkannya didalam kelas dan mendapat amukan dari eomma cantiknya'_ Batin Yunho.

Kali ini hujan membuat halte tersebut penuh dengan orang-orang baik mereka yang menunggu bus atau sekedar berteduh dari guyuran hujan. Tubuh Yunho sedikit terdorong ketika ada gerombolan anak yang dengan seenaknya memaksa masuk kedalam kerumunan dihalte untuk berteduh. Tubuh Yunho terhuyung tak seimbang, pegangannya terhadap kotak bekalnya terlepas.

Tukk..

Kotak bekal bergambar beruang itu jatuh kedalam kerumunan orang didepannya tergeletak dibawah kaki seseorang yang memakai kaos kaki bergambar _strawberry_. Yunho terkekeh melihat kaos kaki itu teringat akan buah kesukaannya yang manis~

"Permisi..permisi…" Ucap Yunho diantara kerumunan sebelum tangannya menggapai, kotak bekal beruangnya sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh namja berkaos kaki strawberry.

"Permisii.. tapi itu kotak bekal sa-" Ucapan Yunho terhenti setelah melihat siapa yang telah mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Kau?" Pekik Yunho kaget melihat sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya.

"Ne, Yunho-kun? Ini kotak bekalmu" Namja Cantik itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyerahkan kotak bekal kepada Yunho tak lupa senyuman yang tersungging di bibir_ cherrynya_.

"_Ne gomawo_-" Ugh Yunho tak tau nama namja didepannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah melirik namja cantik itu.

"_Gwenchana _Yunho-kun. Emmm…Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, benar bukan?" Sepertinya namja ini mengerti kegelisahan si namja tampan.

"N-nee.." Jawab Yunho gugup. "Namaku Jung Yunho" Lanjut Yunho memperkenalkan diri tangannya terulur kepada namja didepannya. Namun belum sempat namja cantik menyambut uluran tangan Yunho tubuhnya sudah terdorong kedepan. Oh ternyata bus yang ditunggu olehnya sudah tiba dan orang-orang yang berebut untuk masuk menyebabkan tubuh mungil namja cantik itu ikut terdorong masuk ke dalam bus. Hahh…sepertinya hujan memang membencinya. Yunho saja tak sempat tau nama namja yang selama sebulan ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"NAMAKU KIM JAEJOONG. SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU YUNHO-KUN" terdengar teriakan namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong dari bus yang telah melaju. Oh ternyata Jaejoong mendapat tempat duduk disamping jendela. Kepala mungilnya terlihat sebagian dari jendela dengan tangannya yang terulur melambai kepada Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya terkekeh, ughh sungguh manis sekali.

"_Kim Jaejoong ya_?" Ucap Yunho tersenyum. Jatuh cinta eoh?

.

.

.

.

Mood Yunho seminggu ini jelek sekali, bagaimana tidak sudah seminggu setelah perkenalan singkat itu dia tidak pernah _-catat-_ tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kim Jaejoong. Sosok Kim Jaejoong seperti ditelan bumi, tak peduli berapa lamanya dia berdiri menunggu dihalte tapi dia tak bertemu lagi dengan Kim Jaejoongnya. Diliriknya langit yang cerah, sinar matahari tampak malu-malu bersembunyi dibalik awan. Ahh.. ditepuknya jidatnya yang seksi dengan telapak kanannya dia baru sadar bahwa seminggu ini cuaca selalu cerah tidak pernah sekalipun hujan turun. Kembali teringat kata-kata Jaejoong ditengah hujan…

"_Hujan, nhujan yang akan mempertemukan kita Yunho –kun!"_

Yunho berharap hari ini turun hujan. Ntah kenapa sekarang dia meinginkan hujan turun sederas-derasnya. Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. "Oh, ya Tuhan kumohon hari ini hujan." Doa yunho sebelum memulai pelajaran sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Namun sepertinya doa namja sexy ini belom terkabul. Langit yang cerah sinar matahari yang terik_, oh GOD how cruel you~._ Ingin sekali Yunho memaki dirinya, apa ini gara-gara dia yang selalu memaki hujan.

"Yo Yunhooo." Panggil Yoochun teman satu klub sepak bola Yunho

"Ne, Chunnie ya _waeyo_?" Tanya Yunho acuh sambil tetap melihat langit melalui jendela kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" Yoochun aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Yunho terlihat aneh. Dia –Yunho- sering sekali berguman _hujan turunlah_ ntah untuk apa.

"Ha? _Gwenchana_ chuniee. Cuma berdoa untuk segera turun hujan" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"Kenapa kau mau hujan? Kalau hujan kita tak bisa latihan. Kalau tak bisa latihan nanti bisa kalah. Kalau kalah nanti tak ada murid perempuan yang mengelilingku lagi." Protes Yoochun tak terima dengan doa Yunho.

"Ne..ne.. aku tau otakmu hampir sepenuhnya berisikan perempuankan? Ya sudah kudengar hari ini tak ada kegiatan mengajar?'' Tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Yoochun. "Tolong kau beri tahu anggota kita, jam istrahat pertama berkumpul dilapangan kita latihan" pesannya kepada yoochun menjadi ketua klub sepertinya memiliki hak khusus~

"Roger ketua" Jawab yoochun sebelum berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan tiba-tiba membubarkan para pemain dilapangan. yah mungkin doa Yunho terkabul cuaca yang tadi cerah sekarang mulai kelabu , langit dipenuhi awan-awan gelap cahaya matahari pun tak tampak.

"Oke, latihan kita selesai! Kalian bisa pulang sekarang selamat beristrahat!" Seru Yunho sambil membubarkan para anggota sepak bola. ia mendengar gerutuan anggotanya 'kenapa tiba-tiba hujan', 'padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan cerah seharian' , 'aku tak membawa payung'. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya ia tak menyangka doanya terkabul! _Oh GOD thank you~._ Yunho hanya berharap bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu namja cantiknya. Namja yang selama ini membuat dirinya tak tenang. Namja yang telah merebut hatinya. Oh Kim Jaejoong~

.

.

.

Hujan yang deras tak menghentikan langkah Yunho untuk segera pulang, Ah…sepertinya dia tak pernah mengeluarkan payung bermotif _hellokitty_ dari tasnya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum geli melirik payung yang digunakan tak sedikitpun ada kata '_macho'_ di payung ini. Hihihi~

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, melihat sosok yang dirindukannya sedang berdiri dibawah pohon terlihat tubuhnya bergetar dan basah mungkin sudah cukup lama Jaejoong disana. Segera dihampirinya Jaejoong yang tak menyadari kedatangan Yunho.

**-Jaejoong side-**

"Uhhh.. tau tadi Jongie bawa paying!" Rutuk Jaejoong kesal. Ia merasa terbohongi dengan ramalan cuaca yang ditontonya tadi pagi. Ramalan cuaca itu jelas-jelas mengatakan cuaca akan cerah seharian ini hal ini membuatnya memutuskan untuk tak membawa payung. Tapi diperjalanan pulang sekolah hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur dengan sangat deras dia terpaksa berteduh dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang mengingat dijalan yang dilewatinya ini tidak terdapat toko yang dapat membuatnya terlindungi dari hujan.

"Basahh..Jongie jadi teringat Yunho-kun kalau begini"ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk bibirnya tersenyum ketikta kepalanya kembali mengingat namja berkulit tan itu. Tubuhnya sudah basah akibat tetesan hujan yang turun diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Sepertinya berteduh dipohon ketika hujan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tiba-tiba jaejoong tidak merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sudah berhentikah?" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Namun ia malah melihat payung _hellokitty _berada diatas kepalanya.

Deg..deg.. jantungnya berdetak cepat ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yunho-kun…." Pekik jaejoong kaget melihat namja yang dipikirkannya sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

**-jaejoong side end-**

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan Jongie?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mulai membiru kedinginan

"Jongie lupa bawa payung Yunho-kun" Jawab Jaejoong pelan. ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan degub jantungnya.

"Ahahha.. aku juga. Namun berkat payungmu kali ini aku pulang tak kehujanan" Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum. Tak tau kah Yunho perkataannnya barusan membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi pucat Jaejoong. Setelah perkataan Yunho tersebut tak ada yang bersuara mereka seperti menikmati suara hujan yang turun.

"Kau tau Jaejoong .." ucap Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"N-nee…" Jaejoong tak sengaja menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Yunho. Ia seakan terkunci dengan tatapan lembut dari dua bola mata obsidian Yunho.

"Kau tau Jaejoong.. sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Berharap nanti selama hujan turun aku akan bertemu denganmu. Tidak bertemu dengan mu membuat ku gila! Aku rindu tatapanmu, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu senyummu, aku rindu tawamu. Aku…" Yunho terdiam menarik napasnya perlahan.

"_Saranghae_" ucap suara lembut membuat Yunho yang hendak melanjutkan perkataannya terdiam, dilihatnya namja disampingnya terlihat malu setelah mengucapkan satu kata penuh arti itu. Bukan kah itu pertanda perasaannya terbalas? Kim jaejoong juga menyukainya?

"_Nado saranghae_ kim jaejoong" Ucap Yunho pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong. Yunho meraih wajah kekasih -_barunya-_ menggunakan tangannya yang bebas mendekatkan wajah meraka secara perlahan. Deru nafas meraka saling terdengar, kedua bibir menyatu menyalurkan rasa hangat satu sama lain. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang selama ini terpendam.

"Kau tau Jongie, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai hujan" Ucap Yunho disela-sela ciuman dengan Jaejoong.

Ya, karena hujan mereka bertemu

Karena hujan membuat benang merah diantara mereka terjalin

Karena hujan mereka jatuh cinta~

END!

.

.

**.**

**Yap! Oneshoot yunjae saya jadi~ *tepokjidatbanguchun***

**Ahahahah, gimanagimana? Aneh ya? Ini epep terinpirasi sama hujan yang ga reda-reda. Dan membuat saya harus berhenti dihalte buat berteduh**_**. Lucky me**_** disana ad seorang pria yang yahhh membuat mata saya tak bisa lepas darinya XD. Dibogor sekarang ujannya seharian penuh -_- ga bisa kemana-mana *curcol***

**Cerita yang ini lebih ke yunho sidenya, jadi kaya certain gimana yunho jatuh cinta ke jaejoong. Yahh walaupun bagian yunjaenya sedikit banget -_-) *digaplok* nanti ada jaejoong sidenya juga si~ tapi nanti dipostnya yah, masi setengah :3**

**Oh yaaa, buat yang nunggu dua epep saya yang lain *emang ada yang nungguin* sebenarnya pengen apdetin cumancumannn aku ga tau cara apdet chapt selanjutnya gimna, ada yang bisa ajarin ga? Jeballll~ / *ketauangaptekny* hahahahahah**

**Sekarang lagi musim hujan, jaga kesehatn biar ga sakit~ oke**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang abal-abal dan gaje ini *popporeader* ahahhhahahha XD**

**Last**

**Give me Changmin~ XD**


End file.
